Alejandro Vega
Alejandro Vega (アレハンドロ・ベガ Arehandoro Bega) is a student in Shiketsu High School's Class 2-A. Originally from New York City, he was forced to move to Japan after getting into massive trouble with the Italian-American Mafia. Upon moving to Japan, he was put into his aunt's custody and was told to keep a low profile. However he refused to hide in silence. He soon enrolled in Shiketsu High's Hero Course, seeking to become a hero. He wishes to return to America under the name of the Grease Hero: Greaser and show the mafia that he won't fear them. Until said day comes, he's dedicated to becoming a great hero and wants to put the mafia in their place. Appearance Alejandro is Hispanic American teen standing at 6 feet in height. He has been known to have a well-built and muscular figure, being considered rather large and intimidating at first glance due to his size and build. The large scar on his cheeks also contribute to his intimidating appearance as it shows he's not afraid to get into fights and take scars. Alejandro's eyes are magenta and due to the rarity of purple as an eye color, they also seem to be one of his more notable features. Unlike most of his physique which makes him appear frightening and aggressive, his eye's are quite gentle to the surprise of most people. Alejandro's sense of fashion is rather simple, doing so intentionally to refrain from getting too much attention from people. He casually wears a white short sleeve shirt, doing so to show off his muscles and warn people that he's an intimidating figure. His pant's are also fairly simple, being a beige color and appearing like any casual pair of jeans. Lastly he wears knee high black boots. As an accessory Alejandro wears a dog tag, although it holds no relative importance, simply being a fashion choice. While at school, Alejandro wears the Shiketsu High uniform as he has no choice in the matter, although he still puts the dog tag on to spice up the uniform. Alejandro's hero outfit is inspired by the Greaser subculture from the United States. For that reason, Alejandro's outfit consist of the casual leather jacket while underneath it he wears a solid white t-shirt. Furthermore he wears dark blue jeans which are cuffed over by ankle high black leather boots which he had specially designed to help him in combat. He also wears his hair in a elephant trunk style when in his hero outfit. He wears gloves and carry a comb along with him, which have also been specially designed for combat purposes. Personality Back before his incident with the Italian-American Mafia, Alejandro would be described as a person whom always showed pride. He never stood down from a challenge and even when it was a sure possibility he wouldn't win, he would continue running his mouth and trying to come out on top. In the events to come, he'd become less aggressive and head strong, some now believing him to be timid and somewhat soft spoken. Although we remains to refuse to hide and be shown as a coward to many, he's secretly afraid and always worrying now. Although the one thing that has never changed for him is the fact that he's always determined to come out as number one in anything. Another one of Alejandro's personality traits, and possibly less attractive ones, is his womanizing nature. He casually engages in romantic acts with females to reassure himself of his masculinity, in many cases forcing himself to believe he actually finds woman sexually attractive. He's generally said to give a heavy masculine attitude, wanting to take charge and handle everything himself. Alejandro's pride is so create that even when at death's door, he'd refuse any assistance. Although this is how Alejandro acts on the surface, he only trust a select few to drop his persona for them. This generally revealing his much softer, sweeter and more tolerable side. He begins to give up paying attention to woman and he'll let them help him every once in a while. Regardless however, when needed, Alejandro can always and most likely will put on his persona to protect those he trust. Using his facade of a masculine and intimidating figure to drive any hostile threats away. History Alejandro was born in Brooklyn, New York. He spent most of his life there up until the beginning of his High School career. During his junior high years, Alejandro wanted to impress his classmates and show them how cool he was. He asked his parent's to buy him stuff to show off, but they refused to do so just so he could show off in front of his friends. It was then when he found himself having a conversation with a member of the local mafia. He offered Alejandro money as long as Alejandro paid him back. Alejandro accepted the deal with thinking it through and caused himself a lot of trouble by doing so. Alejandro returned to school the next week with numerous items, showing them off and talking about how much money he had. In order to continue showing off, he returned to the same man promising that he'd pay all the money back one day. This process continued over and over, Alejandro soon became cocky and garnered a lot of attention and began to act extremely irritable. Alejandro felt on top of the world, until the mafioso got tired of Alejandro saying the same old thing and never paying up. Next time Alejandro came to him, he was looking for a payment. Alejandro stated he didn't have the money to pay the man back. Furious, the man demanded that Alejandro have his money by the next month or else things would get ugly for him. Alejandro had to find a way to pay up and began to take part in fights to try to get money to pay back. Alejandro would bet that he'd beat someone in a fight and would take their money after winning. One of these fights ended in him gaining his signature scar. Alejandro's parents become concerned about his safety when he returned home that day. He was forced to tell them his situation as he was running out of options. Since Alejandro wasn't anywhere near the amount of money he had to pay back, his parents came up with the idea to send him overseas to Japan where he could stay with his aunt until the situation blew over. The mafia had almost complete control over the town and it would be dangerous for Alejandro to continue living with his parents. Alejandro reluctantly agreed, being sent to live with his aunt. He has since been trying to clean up his act, but the actions from his past continue to effect him. Alejandro has since vowed that he'll return to his home one day and rid it of the mafia and thank his parents for all they have done for him. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Greasy Scalp: Greasy Scalp is an Emitter Quirk that allows Alejandro to excrete an extremely slippy substance from his scalp on command. The properties of the substance is extremely similar to grease and numerous other oils which function as lubricant, meaning that their specifically used for their slippery properties. Unlike the average human scalp that can't handle a set amount of grease in their scalp, Alejandro's scalp has adapted to the grease, capable of housing it without causing any harm to his person. While not being straight forward in combat, Alejandro uses the substance to make the environment slippery, and by extension cause his target to slip up. Making the terrain extremely difficult to traverse unless being cautious, leaving them open to attacks. He can also use it to make the enemy's hands slippery, making in difficult for them to handle and use objects properly. Like all quirks, Alejandro's comes with it's set of weaknesses. Alejandro can fall subject to the grease created from his quirk just like everyone else. Furthermore, Alejandro can't simply collect the grease and lob it around however he pleases and usually has to take extra preparation to properly use his quirk. And the amount of grease Alejandro can release at a time is based upon how much grease he has consumed beforehand. This means that Alejandro has to consume a lot of greasy food to create as much as he needs. This alone presents a health hazard to the young man. Furthermore, while the grease does store itself until he activates his quirk, this can be a hazard in itself to Alejandro's health as if he stores up too much he'll begin to suffer heart and numerous other health problems. For this reason, Alejandro has to monitor how much grease he has stored up at a given time or else he'll be putting his life in extreme danger. Other Abilities Enhanced Strength: Alejandro has shown himself to be quite strong, showing that his large appearance isn't just for show. Alejandro displays enough strength to lift up the rear of a car on his own and hold it for a considerable amount of time. More specifically 5 minutes. He get's the strength due to his origins, always fighting people and helping out former friends and family by holding up their car while they fixed their vehicles. Vehicle Enthusiast: Alejandro has quite an large array of knowledge when it comes to cars, how they work and ways to repair them. Alejandro himself is known for helping out with vehicle repairs by both, lifting up and hold parts of the vehicle as well as telling people what to do when it came to fixing it. He also has advice when it comes to certain types of cars. Alejandro's knowledge of cars extend to the fact that he can sometimes identify a car's engine by the sound of it. Equipment Hero Costume: Alejandro's hero outfit is inspired by the Greaser subculture from the United States. For that reason, Alejandro's outfit consist of the casual leather jacket while underneath it he wears a solid white t-shirt. Furthermore he wears dark blue jeans which are cuffed over by ankle high black leather boots which he had specially designed to help him in combat. He also wears his hair in a elephant trunk style when in his hero outfit. He wears gloves and carry a comb along with him, which have also been specially designed for combat purposes. *'Boots:' Alejandro's boots are designed to increase friction when he's walking any slippery substance. These boots were created specifically to combat the fact that in most circumstances, Alejandro has no resistance to his quirk. The boots breakdown each and every information of whatever Alejandro is walking on, breaking down the information in mere nanoseconds. By doing so, they dictate whether or not they need to increase friction to assist him in walking over anything. As well as calculating just how much friction they'll need to add to do so. *'Gloves:' Alejandro's gloves are designed to increase friction when he's touching the slippery substance created by his quirk. These gloves were created specifically to combat the fact that in most circumstances, Alejandro has no resistance to his quirk. The gloves function almost identically to his boots, however instead of functioning automatically, they must be manually activated. Furthermore, this means that the gloves were only built to combat his quirk, allowing him to grip anything covered in the substance with little to no difficulty. *'Comb:' Alejandro's comb is designed to allow him to collect and release the slippery substance. This is accomplished due to the comb being built to detect the substance and suction it once detected. Alejandro can then redistribute the substance by pressing a button located on the comb itself, allowing him to aim where exactly he wants to use his quirk. Trivia *Alejandro was inspired after both reading and watching The Outsiders. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu) Category:Emitter Quirk Users